


Questions Swirling In My Head

by orphan_account



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: nonbinary Jestro, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is honestly just a nonsensical vent fic/a chance to write NB Jestro.Jestro's story reminds me of my journey as a nonbinary person so *shrugs* whatcha gonna do?
Kudos: 12





	Questions Swirling In My Head

Jestro was used to settling for the second best.  
Used to being forced to picked.  
Try harder at becoming a knight or quit and become the jester?  
Go to the knight's academy, where it was certain others would make Jestro a target of ridicule, or stay on the streets, where it wasn't always safe?  
Evil or good?  
Boy or girl?  
Everyone always asked so many questions.  
They swirled in the former jester's head until Jestro couldn't take it anymore.  
It was too much.  
Answers were needed.  
But where?  
Merlock was wise, but this felt too personal to ask him.  
Jestro needed something that couldn't tell others.  
Books had answers.  
But what book would answer Jestro's questions?  
To the library.  
Maybe there was something.  
An answer for at least one.  
Jestro pulled out books, flipping becoming more frantic as time went on.  
Nothing.  
Black and white.  
No greys.  
But then...  
One stuck in the very back.   
A journal.  
Forgotten by time.  
Astrus, Magic Maker of the Stars.  
A story of a person.  
Someone whose magical proficiency was so different from others.  
Who moved to a mountaintop to be closer to their beloved night sky.  
Who seemed like a creature from another world.  
Tales of needing to be away from others.  
Breaking their confinements.  
Finding their own way of being.  
Yes, yes, yes!  
Answers to everything!  
Nonbinary!  
Jestro's own home!  
They could invent something new!  
Something them!  
Jestro looked out the window at the rising sun.  
Held the journal against their chest.  
And ran to their future.


End file.
